The field of art to which the invention pertains is the flavoring of oleaginous food and more particularly to producing favorable flavors and resisting unpleasant odor production when heated.
The acids and esters described in the Abstract of the Disclosure, when blended with a neutral oleaginous food, give a flavored food that (i) is resistant to the production of the typical unpleasant acrid odor which accompanies the normal heating of oleaginous material such as oils and (ii) develops and retains a favorable odor and flavor after being heated.
In the opinion of the Applicant, the closest prior art to which he has knowledge is U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,785 issued Oct. 31, 1950 to Jack W. Armstrong for Butter Flavoring Composition which discloses the use of butyric acid, butyric acid esters, and butyric acid salts as a flavoring material with acidic food compositions. However, that patent does not disclose the present development.